Requiem of the Heart
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: Completed. A prank goes wrong and brings disaster months after. How will Angelica get through this? What's going to happen to Phil? Who is to believed and who's the real deceiver?
1. Prologue

Requiem of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: No, Rugrats all Grown Up is not mine. You can stop hyperventilating from the shock now.  
  
Inspired By: A Change Of Heart by Lil Kimi  
  
People, before you freak. This one has only straight and non-incest couples. You can breathe easy and read.  
  
Ages:  
  
Susie, Angelica, and Samantha 17  
  
Chuckie 16  
  
Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil 15  
  
Dil 14  
  
Prologue  
  
Angelica left the party skipping happily along the sidewalk in her black three inch high heel sandals. She had the best time ever and even if she had to do a dare of pretending to seduce Phil tomorrow. She really hoped he wouldn't show.  
  
[Two Months Later]  
  
Angelica regurgitated again into the toilet. She didn't understand why she was so sick. She was at Chuckie's dorm at the special High School his parents had sent him to for advanced kids. She had snuck in through a window, but instead of Chuckie and her getting romantic she was throwing up in the toilet. How PATHETHIC!  
  
"Angelica are you okay?" Chuckie asked timidly from behind the closed door.  
  
"No!" Angelica cried angrily as she held her aching belly.  
  
"Maybe you should relax in there while get you some crackers and water," Chuckie suggested, "people try that for upset stomach all the time," he said reassuringly, "well actually pregnancy, but how different can the results be?" he asked as Angelica suddenly froze.  
  
*Pregnancy. Pregnant? Could I be? No! But what if? But I was always careful. But there was that one time when..... * (Angelica's thoughts)  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened. No way. No WAY!  
  
Prologue completed  
  
Reggae: There is one more Rugrat fic (one-shot) in the works (then I'm done with adding new Rugrat fics).  
  
Reggae: Remember to Review. 


	2. Chapter 1 : Will Fur Start to Fly?

Requiem of the Heart  
  
Ages of characters are at the prologue.  
  
Chapter1- Will fur Start to Fly?  
  
[One Week Later]  
  
Lil, Kimi and Suzie sat at a Burger bar sipping sodas as they ate their fish burgers. Lil had just revealed something to Kimi and Suzie that totally killed any cheery conversation that they were planning to have. How could that girl do that! Poor Phil, what was he going to do when he found out? The poor guy was already upset about possibly being drunk that night. What would he do when he found out that it was much more than that? What was he going to do?  
  
"That bitch is going to pay," Lil said in a hissing breath, "for what she did to Phil, she's going to pay," she said angrily as she started to crush the burger in her hand.  
  
"Whoa Lil," Kimi said as grabbed the burger from Lil's hand and set it aside, "we're all angry but we need to think logically here," she reasoned and Suzie burst in with a very different sentiment.  
  
"I'm with Lil," Suzie said venomously, "that girl's been pushing the bill the day that she first met us," she observed correctly, "its time she pays what's due," she said as she slammed a hand down on the table.  
  
"You know who'll be hurt the most when this is revealed," Suzie said to her bluntly and Kimi looked down, "besides Phil, your brother will be absolutely devastated," she told Kimi who sniffled slightly, "how long has he and Angelica been going steady for, a little over a month?" she asked and Kimi slowly nodded, "Chuckie's never been steady with a girl this long," she observed, "either he'd find a problem with her, vice versa or both would end it," she said, "Chuckie now thinks that he's in heaven Kimi," she said as Kimi was on the verge of crying, "are you just going to sit and wait until he's plunged straight into hell?" she asked as Kimi openly started to cry.  
  
"But I can't believe that she'd do it on purpose," Kimi said desperately, "I know that she's no angel," she said honestly as Lil sighed in exasperation and Suzie hit her hand against her forehead, "but I can't believe that Angelica would do something so low within the full extent of her knowledge," she said frankly.  
  
"Even her friend Samantha told Tommy and I what had happened," Lil said incredulously, "how can you still believe in Angelica when even her best friend tells us that she's the culprit?" she asked as Kimi now looked at her darkly.  
  
"Then why didn't she try to stop it?" Kimi asked simply, "why is she willing to give us info but wasn't willing to stop Angelica and Phil?" she asked as Lil and Suzie looked at each other then looked away.  
  
"You weren't there!" Lil threw out suddenly, "how do you know that she didn't try to stop it but was unable to do so," she stated confidently as Suzie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Neither were you," Kimi retorted coldly, "how do you know that she didn't do anything and now that she and Angelica are no longer friends," she continued, "Chuckie told me that Angelica ended her friendship with Samantha nearly two months ago because of 'conflicting moralistic beliefs and personal differences,'" Kimi recited, "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm sticking with innocent 'til proven unanimously guilty," she said honestly as Lil glared at her.  
  
"What if it were your brother Kimi?" Lil asked in a cracked angry voice, "what would you do?" she asked, her eyes glistened with tears.  
  
"I wouldn't want this to happen to MY brother," Kimi said firmly, "but Lil, I have absolutely no idea what I'd do, none at all," she said in absolute truth.  
  
"Then stop lifting up Angelica as if she's the HOLY MARY!" Lil cried angrily as she pushed her face into Kimi's, "she's a worthless slut and I really don't want to hear...."  
  
"Am I worthless too if I refuse to totally side with you?" Kimi interrupted and Lil's eyes suddenly widened in astonishment, "you tell me not to lift up Angelica, but you want me to lift Phil up alone when I believe Angelica is at least innocent of some of this?" she asked, "Nay, I say nay, I'm not going to be a hypocrite and pretend that I don't feel sorry for Angelica," she said as she started to rise.  
  
"Wait Kimi," Suzie spoke suddenly, "I'm sorry if I've treated you hypocritically," she said as leaned over to hug the girl.  
  
"Me too," Lil confessed uncomfortably, "its not like you believe Phil's a liar or anything," she said honestly, "you just want to find out the truth like the rest of us," she said as she now looked down, "I don't want to loose your friendship, I'm sorry," she said and burst into tears.  
  
"Don't cry Lil I forgive you!" Kimi said quickly and slipped out of Suzie's embrace to hug the crying teen, "I forgive you too Suzie," she said softly and Suzie nodded and smiled, "we just can't let our different opinions on what happened that night destroy our friendship."  
  
"Here, Here!" Suzie cried in agreement and the three girls started to laugh and made a group hug.  
  
######################  
  
[Meanwhile at Tommy Pickle's Bedroom]  
  
"That WITCH!" Tommy cried angrily as he threw his math book at his room wall, "how could she do this!" he cried as Phil laid in Tommy's bed sobbing, "how could she take advantage of you like that!" he demanded as Phil's sobs only got louder.  
  
It had been nearly a month since Phil had told Tommy what happened that night he went to that party. Phil didn't even remember what had happened; he just knew that he woke up in a lounge chair in the living room of the house feeling funny. The last thing that he had remembered was Angelica acting strange around him and someone giving him something to drink. It was one of the popular guys who pulled him aside two weeks later and secretly told him what had happened. At least what he knew. When Phil had nearly fainted with disbelief the boy told him not to worry and that the few who knew were being quiet because of untellable reasons and because Angelica would kill them if any of this got out. Phil had scrubbed himself raw that night in the shower. He felt so dirty. He knew that truthfully it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help it. He never really thought about the moment he'd lose his virginity. But he definitely knew that he hadn't wanted it to be like this. Right now however he not only felt stupid and dirty but also angry. Angry at Angelica and whoever else participated in playing such a despicable trick on him. But he obviously wasn't as angry as Tommy was.  
  
"Of all the things!" Tommy continued enraged, "Of all the things Angelica's done this has got to be the worst!" he cried angrily as he kicked him school bag in the same direction that, "I can't believe that she's dating Chuckie now!" he cried furiously.  
  
Phil sniffled and looked up at Tommy. He didn't remember the last time that he saw Tommy so enraged. Then he remembered when he had to hold Tommy back from going after Angelica minutes after being first told what had happened. Yup, that one was scarier.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Phil!" Tommy demanded harshly but felt bad when his friend looked up at him with deep red blood shot eyes.  
  
"Nothing," Phil stated bluntly, "I don't want ANYONE to know that this happened!" he cried angrily at Tommy when he noticed Tommy was about to protest, "Angelica can rot in hell for all I care," he whispered as he shook with outmost fury.  
  
######################  
  
{Meanwhile at Angelica's House]  
  
"Angelica come downstairs right now!" Dru Pickles cried in an angry voice Angelica never heard before, "Who is he!" he demanded the moment Angelica stepped into the kitchen.  
  
Her mother was sitting beside her father who was standing at the Kitchen table. Her facial expression immediately told Angelica that she didn't want her (her mother) to open her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Angelica tried to ask casually but her voice sounded shaky.  
  
"THIS!" her mother cried suddenly enraged as she threw something to Angelica's feet.  
  
Angelica's eyes widened. It was the pregnancy test that she took last night.  
  
Chapter1 Completed  
  
Reggae: I hope this brings in more reviews!  
  
Raven A. Star: You always review my stuff! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
jovhyztwist: Well as you can see I am continuing this fic and thanks for the review. I really loved your Rocket Power story! 


	3. Chapter2: Fly Fur! Fly!

_**Requiem of the Heart**_

Ages of characters are at the prologue.

Chapter2: Fly Fur! Fly!

"WELL!" her mother demanded, "who is it?" she snapped as Angelica stepped back, her eyes widening in fear, "I saw the results," she told her, "you left the test in the box when you forgot it on top of the toilet!" she cried at Angelica angrily.

"We always knew that it was likely that you were already having sex," Dru stated frankly, "but never did I expect you to be so careless!" he cried angrily as he slammed a fist on the table and Angelica winced, "you better tell me who the father is RIGHT now!"

"Don't let ME have to get it out of you Angelica," her mother said slowly and bluntly, "it will not be nice," she snapped as her eyes became extremely small when she glared at Angelica.

"I don't know," Angelica said softly her eyes now staring at the floor, "I have no idea who the father is," she said tearfully as tears flowed from her eyes and hit the flow drop by drop.

(One Hour Later)

"Bye Mrs. Pickles," Phil said cheerily despite his voice sounding rather hoarse, "I'm going home," he explained when Mrs. Deedee Pickles raised a confused eyebrow, "I don't think that it's best that I sleepover today," he said and hurried out before Deedee could ask him any questions.

Tommy suddenly appeared on top of the stairs.

"Where's Phil?" he asked his mother in bewilderment, "did he go to the kitchen for some water or something?" he asked as Deedee looked at him and sighed.

"Phil just left Tommy," Deedee said rather testily, "he sounded rather hoarse and said that it was best he didn't spend the night," she explained as Tommy's eyes widened in surprise, "I couldn't see his eyes because he had on a pair of really dark shades," she continued, "but I don't need to see someone's eyes to tell that they're lying," she added firmly.

But before Tommy could think of an answer the front door swung open.

"The reinforcement team has arrived!" Dil announced as he stepped in victoriously with Stu Pickles and Betty Deville right behind him, "we've got the new camping equipment, food, more food, I bought a new handheld gam……." He listed happily.

"Well you're going to be one boy short for your boys only night camp in the backyard," Deedee stated as she interrupted Dil, "Phil left," she explained quickly and Dil's face just as quickly fell, "he decided to go home, and Betty," she said as she turned to her friend, "I think that you should hurry home and talk to him," she said her voice sounding rather concerned, "he seemed rather upset when he came from Tommy's room," she added as she turned her attention to Tommy.

"Hey!" Tommy cried defensively, "I was in the bathroom when he left!" he cried as Betty looked at him suspiciously, "he left on his own accord!" he cried.

"And you don't know why he left?" Betty asked sarcastically, her arms laden with grocery items as she gave him a disbelieving glare.

"I think that you should talk to Phil yourself," Dil said suddenly but frankly.

Tommy glared at Dil as if he was going to kill him. But before he could say anything, his parents gave him twin glares, which made him remain silent.

"What's going on Dil?" Betty asked seriously, "I never wanted to admit it but Phil's been acting weird for sometime and recently Lil has suddenly jumped on the bandwagon," she said honestly but her voice hinted worry.

"Oh my," Deedee said, "tell us anything you know Dil," she commanded.

"I'm just as in the dark as you are," Dil responded, "I don't know what's wrong with him," he said honestly.

"And you Tommy?" Deedee asked darkly.

"I don't know anything," Tommy lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" Deedee asked almost warningly.

"Believe what you want," Tommy said with a shrug, "either way I can't help you," he said then headed upstairs.

"He knows something," Betty said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Deedee responded, "but he won't tell if he doesn't want to," she continued, "he's very headstrong," she added.

"So am I," Betty almost growled, "I'm going to get it out of Phil tonight," she declared and left the house with clenched fists.

Deedee sighed and turned to Dil. But Dil looked absolutely crest fallen.

"What's wrong?" Deedee asked.

"Tommy isn't going to come down for the rest of the night," Dil said sadly, "everything's ruined," he whispered them walked off solemnly to the kitchen.

Darn it. After all the preparation. I just hope Betty is able to deal with Phil and Lil without blowing a gasket. (Deedee's thoughts)

(Half Hour Later at Betty's residence)

"There's nothing wrong!" Phil exploded, "just leave me alone," he begged and turned his back on his mother.

"Don't turn your back on me," Betty said and twirled him around, "you don't have your sister here to cover you and I'm going to get some straight answers," she snarled and shook him.

"Fine!" Phil cried, "you were right about the stupid party," he told her, "I shouldn't have gone," he added.

"This is about the party?" Betty asked incredulously, "but I already grounded you," she continued, "what's your problem now?"

"Someone played a sick joke on my okay!" Phil shouted, "I'm just sore about it."

"Sick joke?" Betty asked, "who did it?"

"I can't say," Phil responded, "but I'll never forgive them," he added in a growl.

"You have to tell your mother what it was," Betty prodded.

"Promise you wont freak?" Phil asked.

"Just tell me," Betty snapped.

"Someone drugged me at the party," Phil said quickly, "and I don't remember what happened after that except that I was around Angelica at the time," he told her, "I'm not saying anything else," he added.

"What did she do?" Betty demanded.

"Ask her!" Phil exploded and ran out of the living room sobbing.

I intend to do just that. But first I'm going to Susie's house and bring Lil home from that sleepover immediately! (Betty's thoughts)

Chapter 2 Completed

Reggae: Review


	4. Chapter3: This is Serious

_**Requiem of the Heart**_

Ages of characters are at the prologue.

Chapter3: This is Serious

(One Week Later)

Betty was furious. She couldn't believe that Angelica would do such a thing. She continued driving to her job as she thought about everything.

(Flash Back- Five Days Ago)

"It's Phil's baby!" Charlotte cried incredulously, "This is insane!"

"Not from what Lil told me," Betty responded, "the last thing Phil truly remembered was Angelica flirting with him and then she started to pull him towards a room," she recited, "very likely a bedroom," she added darkly, "plus I spoke to Samantha yesterday and she said that Angelica was dared you 'get it on' with Phil."

"This is insane!" Charlotte repeated, "Angelica can't be having Phil's baby!" she cried.

"Who's own is it then?" Betty demanded.

"Honestly it could be a couple people," Charlotte admitted, "Chuckie very likely being the exception," she added.

"Chuckie isn't the type to just throw away his virginity," Betty observed.

"This is awful," Charlotte said shaking her head, "please don't press charges," she begged.

"Well they're both under eighteen," Betty said thoughtfully, "and Phil said that he doesn't want any of it to come out since the Popular kids made sure to keep anyone with any idea what happened to be quiet," she said with a sigh, "speak to your daughter and tell her to stay away from my son," she said firmly.

"And to stay away from my house," Deedee spoke up after being silent for a while, "I can't have someone over here with such loose morals," she continued, "and no I don't care if she's family Charlotte!" she shrieked before Charlotte could protest.

"Worse yet Tommy knows," Betty pointed out, "I can see why he didn't want to talk," she stated, "having a cousin doing something like that to your friend," she said sadly.

"I just can't believe that my Angelica would do this!" Charlotte moaned, "I'll talk to her when she comes home," she said.

"Be sure you do," Deedee said seriously, "seriously Charlotte," she said, "if we weren't related I'd tell her NOT to even look at my boys," she added.

"Bye Charlotte," Betty said as she rose to leave, "I'm going home to check on Phil," she explained, "plus it's dark out."

"You arrived here at Nine in the night," Charlotte almost hissed.

"Well I want to leave, bye," Betty said hurriedly and left.

(End Flashback)

Betty sighed. She knew Angelica could be a monster but she never knew that Angelica could be this evil.

Plus I have to keep an eye on Phil since his depression is getting worse. If it weren't for her being Deedee's niece, I'd punch that girl's lights out! (Betty's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile at School)

Angelica wrote down her notes in Literature class quickly. Her mother had been behaving weird lately. Her mother wasn't even acting angry about the baby anymore and that made her afraid. Now her mother kept giving her furtive looks of worry.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to receive a note. She turned around and quickly read it when the teacher was writing on the chalkboard.

_**You're in big trouble. You'll regret your actions Angelica. **_

_**Susie.**_

Angelica blinked in surprise. She had noticed that Lil, Susie and Tommy were giving her the cold shoulder. She wondered if it was about the party.

But they weren't there. Plus any kid who saw anything will keep quite. One of Samantha's friends told me that already. Since I've not openly left her clique yet they still have a rep to uphold. The only reason I still hang around is to be popular and have access to the most popular girls in my grade. The girls in the clique know that we're no longer friends but it's not been made public knowledge. Plus I know that she's embarrassed that I ended the friendship. But I have my morals and obviously she sold hers to a cheap pawnshop. (Angelica's thoughts)

Class soon ended and Angelica rose to leave with the others.

"We need to talk," Susie said seriously as she came beside Angelica, "we both have a free period right now and Lil and Kimi are in the library," she added.

"What are they doing playing hookey?" Angelica asked sarcastically.

"No their teacher's ill today that one does a two hour class," Susie explained, "and that gives us less than an hour to get to the library and talk to you," she added.

"Whatever," Angelica muttered, "I'd love to know what's been bugging you guys lately," she whispered under her breath as she followed Suzie to the library.

When they entered the library, Susie kept walking until they came to a secluded corner of the library.

"Is this part of the library permanently inactive?" Angelica asked comfortably as she noticed dust and cobwebs that looked like they were there from the day the library was built if not before.

"Hello Angelica," Lil said formally but it held a lot of coldness.

"Hello yourself Ice Princess," Angelica snapped angrily, "now let me sit down and find out exactly what's been making you guys treat me like a leper lately?"

"Did you have sex with Phil?" Kimi asked getting right to the point.

"WHAT!" Angelica shrieked, "WHAT!" she repeated.

"Did you fuck my brother!" Lil exploded angrily.

"Fuck what!" Angelica shouted, "I wouldn't sleep beside Phil much less with him," she spat, "I wouldn't sleep with that kid if I was high on crack!" she cried.

"But Phil said you were flirting with him that night," Susie pointed out.

"Yeah and he was in such a daze from something he drank I made him sit on a bed and asked Z to keep an eye on him," Angelica revealed.

"Z?" Kimi asked, "my boyfriend, Z?" she asked carefully.

"No Z as in the alphabet," Angelica said sarcastically, "of course Z, your boyfriend," she told Kimi, "unless you want to believe that it's Z as in Zorro," she added.

"But that can't be!" Lil cried frantically, "it had to be you!" she continued, "if it's not you then…." she said but stopped and her face grew even paler.

"What did you do?" Susie asked seriously as Lil started to shake.

"What?" Angelica asked, "what's wrong with her?" she asked as her face started to darken.

"I called Chuckie two days go," Lil confessed, "and I told him that you seduced Phil into bed with you and had sex with him while he was intoxicated."

There was a moment of silence and that made the silence seem loud as a siren.

"YOU BITCH!" Angelica blew up and attacked Lil, "I'm going to KILL you!" she shouted as she choked Lil who could barely breath and was now struggling on the floor underneath a murderous Angelica.

"Angelica don't!" Susie cried and along with Kimi's help tried to force the furious Angelica to release her grip on Lil's throat.

Chapter 3: Completed

Reggae: A cliffie! Will update soon.


	5. Chapter4: Love Lost

_**Requiem of the Heart**_

Ages of characters are at the prologue.

Chapter4: Love Lost

(Continuing from last chapter)

"Let me at HER!" Angelica screamed as Susie and Kimi held her back, "I'm going to KILL that little bitch!"

"What's going on here?" the librarian demanded angrily and her voice proved that she was coming their way.

Lil meanwhile was coughing and taking in deep breaths as she got air into her starved lungs.

"We've got to get out of here," Kimi whispered to Susie, "if the librarian sees us, we're dead," she said.

"Okay," Susie agreed, "Lil," she said and after a while Lil finally looked in her direction, "open the side door over there," she ordered, "we HAVE to get out of here before the librarian catches us," she said urgently.

Lil immediately realized what Susie meant and despite being shaky as she got on her feet and nearly slipping twice, she quickly hurried to the side door and opened it.

Seconds later Susie and Kimi hurried through it carrying an irate Angelica who was now shouting expletives. Just then the librarian appeared and saw only the open side door and heard running and shouting. Muttering angrily to herself, she closed the side doors and went back to her post.

* * *

(Later After School)

Angelica walked out of school in a fury. Lil had apologized several times but she didn't care.

If I lose Chuckie because of her she's dead. (Angelica's thoughts)

"Ooof," Angelica said as she bucked into someone.

"Oh sorr…" Z started to apologize but then noticed Angelica's face contort in anger, "I said I was sorry!"

"What happened that night with Phil?" Angelica snarled at Z.

Z paled and the next second he was on his feet and running away. Angelica quickly got to her feet and gave chase. As Z took a corner he nearly knocked down Tommy who was on his cell phone.

"Watch it!" Tommy shouted angrily but Z didn't respond and just kept right on running.

Moments later Angelica turned the corner and only saw Tommy.

"Did you see where that rat Z went?" Angelica demanded.

Tommy glared at Angelica hatefully.

"What?" Angelica snapped.

Tommy simply walked away talking softly on his cell phone.

Whatever. I'm not about to waste my time on my idiotic cousin. (Angelica's thoughts)

"Wait until I find you," Angelica snarled and continued to look for Z.

* * *

(One Hour Later at the Finster Residence)

"This is SERIOUS guys," Kimi said, "if Angelica's telling the truth," she continued, "then Lil just ruined her relationship with Chuckie for nothing."

"I SAID I was sorry," Lil responded angrily, "and it's not like we know for sure anyway," she reminded them, "maybe she's lying about Z," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Susie said darkly.

"What?" Kimi asked.

"I saw Angelica chasing him down earlier," Susie revealed.

"She was chasing my boyfriend?" Kimi asked incredulously.

"From what I saw he seemed to have a reason for running," Susie told Kimi.

"Well he WAS running from Angelica," Lil said sarcastically.

"I MEAN that he seemed to have something to hide," Susie said testily, "Kimi," she said, "can you try and ….?" She started to ask.

"Of course," Kimi said immediately, "if he's hiding anything I'll get it out of him," she declared.

"That's if," Lil muttered to herself.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Angelica's House)

"Hello Chuckie," Angelica said softly over the phone.

"I've called to tell you that it's over," Chuckie said coldly.

"What?" Angelica asked.

"You and me," Chuckie told her.

"No Chuckie wait I can expla…." Angelica started to say.

"Explain what!" Chuckie exploded, "that you purposely fucked Phil and probably pregbnant for him?" he demanded.

Angelica was too shocked to answer.

"I thought so," Chuckie said, "never call me again Angelica," he told her, "don't try to see me again either," he continued, "I'm sickened by the very thought that I used to be in love with you," he said and a click told Angelica that he had hung up.

Angelica let the phone drop from her hands.

She had just lost Chuckie. Possibly forever.

Chapter 4 Completed

Reggae: Sorry for not updating so long. I plan to finish this story this year. Please Review.

Story last updated: February 28, 2005.

Updated: November 25, 2005.


	6. Chapter5: Requiem of the Heart

_**Requiem of the Heart**_

Ages of characters are at the prologue.

Chapter5: Requiem of the Heart.

(Two Months Later)

(9pm at Angelica's bedroom)

_Everyone believes that I fucked Phil. But I didn't. At least I **think **I didn't. The main point is that I never had sex with him on purpose. But that doesn't matter now. Nothing matters. Chuckie's dumped me and I'm pregnant with God knows WHOSE baby. I can't take it anymore. My parents give me disappointed looks. I tried calling Tommy but Aunt Deedee wouldn't let me talk to him and I could tell by her tone that she knew. Soon everyone would know and **everyone **will **hate **me. My life doesn't have meaning anymore. All my friends have left me and I can't turn to Samantha because I **stupidly **dropped her. I **KNOW **that Z knows something. But what does it matter? I don't have Chuckie, I no longer have my parents love, my relations have lost respect for me and soon everyone's going to hate me. I know I'm pregnant. My belly's rounder now and I stopped going to school for nearly a month now. I can't even care for a baby anyway. My parents talk of adoption but who wants a baby from a worthless person like me anyway? I'm done. Goodbye. I wished someone still loved me and wanted me around. But nobody does. Nobody does._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Angelica_

Charlotte Pickles held the letter in her shaking hands. Angelica had been found unconscious surrounded by bottled of empty pills around her. She had looked as if she had been twisting in her sheets from a bad dream. But that was five hours ago. Now Angelica's bed was empty and still a mess. Charlotte's husband Dru Pickles had come at minutes to 4 pm to stay with Angelica since Charlotte had originally planned to be at a special meeting 'til almost. But after discovering that Angelica wouldn't wake and then noticed the pills; Dru put two and two together and first called 911 then Charlotte. Actually her assistant answered it and couldn't find Charlotte until an hour later. Upon hearing the news that her daughter might've commited suicide Charlotte called her husband in a panic. Dru told her that a medical team was trying to revive her and also checking if the baby was still alive.

Charlotte got to the hospital in half an hour. But by then Angelica was in the process of being officially pronounced dead. The baby was still alive and would be removed and placed in an incubator and specially monitored. When asked Dru told them that the baby was to be put up for adoption. Charlotte meanwhile sobbed in her husband's arms over the death of their only child.

Now at 9 pm and Angelica's room. Charlotte just finished reading the note that her daughter left behind under a pillow. Tears flowed freely from Charlotte's eyes.

"I never meant for you to feel unloved," Charlotte whispered and broke into tears.

* * *

(Following Day in Tommy's Bedroom) 

Tommy sat on the floor with several photo albums spread around him. Angelica's suicide was still a shock to him. He felt so numb. He remembered the last time he saw Angelica alive. He had glared hatefully at her and walked off as he continued to speak now in hushed tones to a distraught Chuckie over his cell phone.

"If I had known," Tommy whispered as he ran a hand down a picture of Angelica as a baby, "if I had only known," he said and the first tear fell out of his eye since he heard the news of his cousin's death.

"Do you think that she really slept with Phil on purpose?" Dil asked suddenly from Tommy's bed in a cracked voice because he had been crying for hours before.

"I don't know and I don't care anymore," Tommy said softly, "she's dead, what's the point?"

* * *

(Hours Later after School) 

Susie, Lil and Kimi exited school happily. They had a great day of school and were heading over to Susie's house for their planned sleep over since it was Friday.

But then they saw Susie's father Mr. Carmichael with a sombre expression on his face.

"Susie get into the Car," Mr. Carmichael instructed, "Kimi your father said to go to his work place and Lil," he continued, "you get in the car with me since neither of your parents have been contacted yet."

"What's wrong Daddy?" Susie asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," Mr. Carmichael responded, "Kimi, please go see your father," he said and went to his car.

Susie and Lil looked solemnly back at Kimi and after saying goodbye followed Mr. Carmichael.

In minutes Mr. Carmichael and the two girls were on the road as he drove.

"What's the matter Daddy?" Susie asked seriously as Lil looked intently at her shoes.

"Angelica Pickles is dead," Mr. Carmichael said suddenly, "I'm sorry," he told them.

The car was in dead silence all the way to the Carmichael residence.

* * *

(5pm at the Deville's Residence) 

Phil lay in bed as he thought about Tommy's recent call. Angelica was dead. He had always thought that he conclusively hated her. But now all he could feel was pity and shock. He never saw Angelica as someone who'd commit suicide. But he also never saw Angelica as someone who'd seduce him into bed with her before recently. Now he wondered if maybe he should've reconsidered the latter.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later after Angelica's funeral) 

It was a small quiet funeral with close friends and relatives. Everyone who went to the podium had something good to say about the deceased blonde teenage girl. It was also a very sad affair with only a few people not shedding any tears including Phil and Chuckie. Chuckie hadn't spoken since his father called with the news and he just seemed to be in a state of silent shock. Phil had cried a bit alone a week before the funeral but mostly he just felt sad that Angelica had died and also that he couldn't find out anything about the baby because it was given up for adoption and Angelica's parents never even looked at the baby to find out it's gender, physical features, hair colour, eye colour, anything.

With the funeral over the mourners went their separate ways. Unseen to them Samantha and Z hid in nearby bushes.

'I should've never have agreed to keep it secret," Z spat angrily looked over at a red eyed Samantha, "feeling bad?" he snapped at her.

"I never meant for this to happen," Samantha said tearfully, "it was only supposed to be a joke then I would tell them the truth."

"Only you didn't bargain on her getting pregnant," Z countered, "do you know how I feel knowing that some child for me is God knows where?" he asked, "that a teenager killed herself because I didn't have the guts to come out and say that it was me not Phil she slept with that night?" he demanded, "that YOU slept with Phil that night after having too much to drink and decided to frame Angelica!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" Samantha ordered quickly, "don't you think I feel bad?" she asked him, "it was only a revenge joke because she stopped being my friend," she said, "she wasn't supposed to die," she said tearfully then started to cry.

"Well she died alright," Z said sadly, "Angelica died."

Story Completed

Requiem of the Heart

_My heart is broken and sang it's last song. Now my body will sink along with it into a sleep we've both wanted from the undying pain for oh so long._

_**Requiem of the Heart**_

Posted: April 17, 2004

Finished: December 01, 2005

Completed and posted: Friday December 02, 2005

I Own: That little haiku after the story called Requiem of the Heart like this story's title is of my own creation and mine. Thank you. I hope that you were happy with this story despite it's tragic ending. Review.


End file.
